Two different social paths
by Anime-crazyfan101
Summary: Katara is new in the neighborhood she first encounters someone from a higher social class then her when going to school she remembers him. He first sees her and he thinks she's the most beautiful girl with ocean blue eyes. Will they be able to be together
1. Chapter 1

**Hey wonderful people! This is my first Avatar story. So please be nice to my story. This will be a Zatura story. If some of you don't like it then please don't read. It will be M rated, just in case. And for the people that will read I would like to say thank you and Enjoy!!!**

Katara:17

Sokka:18

Katara's Prov.

Man, its my fist day in this neighborhood and I don't like it one bit. Why were my brother and I moving here again? Oh yea, my Gran Gran wanted us to be safer and warmer. Well we did live in the South pole so I cant really blame her. But why here? Why in this stupid neighborhood in the west coast? I really don't like it.

"Hey Katara. Look it's the school we have to go to" My brother, Sokka, said pointing at a HUGE building that was our school. Normally I would pretend that it was no big deal but damn it was so big.

"That's no school it's a mansion! The school back in the South pole wasn't even half the size of this school! Hell it was even smaller than the house we live now!" I said, my brother laughed goofily

"Katara"

I turned and saw my brother with sadness in his eyes. My brother was very smart. He's a year older than I, which was unbelievable since he acted so immature most of the time. Most people in my old village said it was me; since I matured much faster, I never understood that but I never tried to question too much about it. My brother had blue eyes. He had long brown hair-like me- tied in a ponytail and tan like skin color(okay, okay brown), just like mine. His voice was neither high or low it was slightly higher than an average guy's voice. He wore blue pants, a blue sleeve-less shirt and blue boots(how weird is that?). I grew accustomed to his weirdness

"Look Sokka I know you don't like it here as much as I do but we have to get use to this neighborhood"

"it's not that. . . It's Suki. I'm not going to see her anymore. It's not fair, I mean once _we_ start going out _I_ have to move. Why is life so cruel to me!" Sokka screamed

"I think you're being a little over dramatic." He was. Which made me laugh a little.

"You know what sucks the most? That is the shortest relationship I've ever had"

"That's the _only _relationship you've ever had" I said. He just glared at me for making fun. Suki was a girl Sokka went out with, she was from an island in the Southern seas called Kyoshi Island. At first Suki didn't appreciate Sokka because of his chauvinist attitude towards women but Suki put him in place. After a couple of days they started going out. I never had a boyfriend so I didn't know how Sokka felt. It was nearly the end of summer here and school was starting. Sokka and I were walking to distract us from our boredom.

* * *

"Look Katara! It's a boomerang. And it's blue! I want to buy it!" 

"Umm are you sure Sokka? Don't you think it's a little heavy? And besides what are you going to need it for?" I asked. When we were walking we spotted some stores so why not and take a look?

"It's perfect. So smooth and light. Doesn't weigh a thing." Sokka said holding a blue metal-looking boomerang. It had a white stripe at the edge and 1 hole on the wider side. I had to admit that it did look cool.

"I'll buy it! How much?"

"Sokka! You haven't answered my question. What are you going to need it for?"

"Stuff. Don't worry little sis. I have it covered." Sokka said handing the merchant copper coins.

"How much was that Sokka?" I asked a little worried

"Not much only 4 copper pieces" Sokka said shrugging

"alright then but don't waste too much money. I'm going to walk around k."

"Yea, yea sure whatever." And I was off walking by myself. Once I started walking I took out my cell phone that was inside my pocket. Since I was looking down to turn it on and put my music I didn't notice were I was walking. The next thing I knew was that I was on the floor.

"Hey! Watch were you're going you peasant!" yelled a male voice. looked where the voice came from I saw an older guy in front of me, brushing the dirt of him. He was very cute. He was tall, dressed in red, he looked very rich. Had red pants with a red robe. He had yellowish eyes yet on the right side of his face he had a burn mark. He also had short, black hair.He looked so cute that I looked at him for so long and started blushing.

"What are you deaf or something, peasant?" He asked again. I didn't notice what he kept naming me at the end of each of his sentences. Once my brain caught up with his wording I got irritated.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, so you do speak English. Weren't watching were you were going, you filthy peasant?"

"I am not a peasant!" I said getting up. Once I got up I noticed he was much taller than me by two inches. So that meant I had to look up while he looked down. Man, was he cute! But that didn't matter he was being a snobby rich jerk!

"Well next time watch were you're going you filthy brat!" He said leaving. I was so pissed I wanted to grab him from the wrist, turn him and punch him in the face.

* * *

"Sokka!" I whined "Get up! We need to go to school today! It's already 6 a.m. and we have an hour to get ready!" I said pulling Sokka's arm. Sokka was still in bed drooling on the pillow(ewww!). 

"Let Gran Gran drive us there or Bato. It's not that far away anyway" Sokka told me sleepily.

"Ugh fine. But I'm warning you we only have an hour to get ready!" I said leaving his room. Once I went to my room I looked around. My room was nicer than Sokka's. Sokka's room had an ocean blue color with so many weapons hanging on the walls. He also had some posters of his favorite band. On one side of his room he had a computer on a desk were he could do his homework and on the other side he had his king sized bed. Gran Gran said that it would be good for him since he slept in weird positions(how was he comfortable sleeping like that?). He also had a T.V. so he could stop annoying Bato, my uncle, but it never worked. Sokka had so many video games, though, he had it stored inside the cabinet in his desk. My room was slightly bigger than his since I had more stuff. I had a shelf full of books on one side, since I love to read. Next to that book shelf I had a desk with a computer. I didn't have a T.V. since I never watched, only important stuff, I also had a king sized bed like Sokka-only my sheets were red while his were blue-It was big and soft. The color of my room was light blue, almost white so my room had more light.

"Well might as well get ready too" I told myself looking at the mirror in my closet. I put on a long beige skirt, on the left side it had green leafs shaped as stars. To match with that I put on a green shirt that revealed my shoulders. Around the torso of my shirt I put on a belt and wrapped it around me that made it looked more like a dress than a skirt and shirt. I slipped my green slippers on and went to check up on Sokka.

"Hey Sokka. You ready yet? We gatta go to school in half an hour." I said opening the door. Yet to my poor habit of not knocking I saw something I didn't need to see in my life time.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Sokka! What the hell! You could at least warn me! God! Its so horrible watching you pretend that you're a super hero! You're what? 17 and you still act like a child! Man Sokka what am I going to do with you. Well at least it's better than seeing you naked while you danced" I said shivering

"Ugh whatever you were saying?"

"Oh, school in thirty"

"What!? So fast! I still need to eat! I get hungry! You know how I get when I'm hungry?"

"Yes Sokka that's why I made breakfast _before_ I woke you up and beside the school is like ten to five minutes away."

"Oh hehe my bad." My brother said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"Hello and Welcome to AVATAR HIGH. In this school there are many fortunate teens who come here. Many come because of their wealth, their intelligence, or their extra-curricular." said the principle of the school. He was old yet had a comfortable personality. He had a long, thin beard and wrinkles over his eyes. He seemed tall, but I couldn't tell since he was sitting. 

"Um thanks Mr. . . . "

"Oh my son, where are my manners I am principle Roku. The head of this school and this is my grandson Aang." Principle Roku said introducing a black haired boy. He was at the age of 15, he had grey eyes. He wore a yellow long sleeve shirt with a short orange poncho and wore yellow pants with brown boots.

"Aang? Please show Katara and Sokka around and help them if they have any questions."

"Yes grandfather" said Aang smiling. He had a child voice which fit him very well. Once he spoke he sounded as the have-fun-no-work type of guy.

"come on I'll show you around the school. You'll like it a lot especially once you get to meet Toph." Aang said looking at me.

_Why is he blushing?_ When we walked through the hallways I spotted many rich teens like Mr. Roku had said. Sokka and I got registered for two reasons: 1. Sokka is smart 2. I am very athletic so I've been In many sports._ What a bunch of rich people._ I thought looking at every face that made eye contact with me. Then I noticed someone that looked very familiar and noticed who it was.

_ITS HIM! HOW COULD THIS BE! . . . . . . . . . To be continued_

**So how'd you guys like chaptie 1? Any comments, questions or anything like that please ask don't be shy! Um so yea Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Anime here! I just want to say thank you to the ones who reviewed, who put it on their favorite, for the once that put my story in Alert or anyone who viewed this story. I just want to say thank you, gurache, gracias, mercí, grazie. . . Well whatever language I say it it's the same-!This is my first Avatar story. So please be nice to my story. This will be a Zatura story. If some of you don't like it then please don't read. It will be M rated, just in case. And for the people that will read I would like to say enjoy chapter 2, enjoi bunkai 2, disfruten capitulo 2, apprécier chapitre 2, paicere capitolo 2!**

* * *

**Zuko's PROV:**

"Zuko, my nephew can you help me out?" My uncle said entering the room I was in, wiping his hands on the end of his apron.

"Umm sorry Uncle I'm. . .I'm ma kind of busy" I told my uncle, he laughed heartedly, which irritated me.

"Doing what? All I see you doing is lying in the couch."

"I'd rather do this or anything else than serve tea in the other room. . .I mean "tea shop"." I said. Yes it was true my uncle worked in a tea shop. . . Well not really he owned it(and it was part of our house. . . how sad). Here in the west coast my uncle was known so well because of his famous tea.

The name of the tea house was called "the Jasmine tea" My uncle and I aren't poor, just the contrary, we're very rich. The thing is my uncle loves tea more than being a general in the army. Uncle Iroh was a general in a war, he retired when his son, my cousin, Lu Ten, died.

He was so great he even had a nickname "The Dragon of the West". During that time my uncle invaded Ba Sing Se, a kingdom near a rocky continent.

"Well if you insist, you could learn how to play Pai Sho, like that you could go against me and meet new friends or learn how to play the Sungi horn." My uncle said putting his finger on his chin to make him look more convincing that he was thinking. I had chills at the thought of **me** playing the Sungi horn.

"Ugh, Uncle don't even kid around like that. Just because I live with you doesn't mean **I** have to like the things **you** like to do." Another thing, I lived with my uncle. Its not like I was on orphan or anything. The problem was my father, Ozai, thinks I'm a disgrace to the Family.

Everyone in my father's side of the family has always been part of the military, but not me. I want to be an artist and my father doesn't understand that. I hate to say it but I am like my uncle sometimes. I, like him, follow my dream and want to become what I dream of. My father doesn't understand that so he** hates **me and **loves** my younger sister Azula.

Azula is supposedly a prodigy and was born lucky. That little bitch gets what she wants while I have to work hard! She was named after my grandfather Azulon. Even though we hate each other one of her friends likes me, so she sweet talks me whenever she wants to.

My mother. . .well lets just say she's not with us. She ran away. That same day my father finished talking with my grandfather who "coincidentally" died. My father was "saddened" because he "loved" my mother so much.

"Well rather learn how to play the Sungi horn and play Pai Sho or go out and buy me more herbs for the tea." My uncle said making me lose my train of thought

"Fine! Better than staying here!" I growled snatching the money he handed me.

* * *

Since I had finished all the things my uncle needed I decided to walk around. The summer was coming to an end yet the air was calm and breeze. The sky was clear and beautiful with birds flying and chirping. The smell of the air was salty like the ocean. As soon as I looked straight ahead I fell to the ground.

I stood up and bushed my robes. At the edge of my eye I saw a beautiful girl. She had chocolate like skin color, her hair was long and brown, tied in half a bun. She wore a red top with a red skirt.

I could see her torso since the top only covered her breasts, it wasn't too short but not long enough to cover her navel. Her eyes were the most beautiful ocean blue eyes I had ever seen they looked so innocent and nice.

I could see that she was not from here. If she was from here she would of screamed like any other bitch, slut, or hoe in the west coast but since I wasn't sure I commented on her stupidity.

"Hey! Watch were you're going you peasant!" I yelled. She said nothing just kept staring at me.

"What are you deaf or something, peasant?" I asked again. At this time I thought that she didn't understand English

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, so you do speak English. Weren't watching were you were going, you filthy peasant?"

"I am not a peasant!" she said getting up looking up at me, which was kind of funny since I was taller.

"Well next time watch were you're going you filthy brat!" I said and left remembering every single detail of her features.

* * *

I couldn't get my mind off of her since the day I saw her and that was only a month ago! I was already at school getting my stuff yet I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was so beautiful. Class was about to start

_Well might as well forget her since I'm not going to see her in a long time_Ithought to myself.I looked up and saw. . ._to be continued_

* * *

**Well? How was it? Please review or something. I'm thinking of updating every 2 weeks so please stay with me and have patience with my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Anime here! Sorry for not putting this chapter earlier but the king of the house(my father) erased my the chapter that I finished so I had to write another one. Well I want to thank every one who has reviewed, alerted, favorite-ed or just read this story. . . THANK YOU!!! Well here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy! -**

* * *

_1st chapter:_

_Then I noticed someone that looked very familiar and noticed who it was._

_ITS HIM! HOW COULD THIS BE! . . . . . . . . . To be continued_

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

No how can this happen? Is it my imagination? It has to be that can't be him! I thought looking at the right side of the halls

"Katara? Are you okay? Looks like you saw a ghost since your as white as one! Ha-ha, get it?" Sokka said looking at me concerned.

"I'm-I'm sorry, what?" I asked looking at Sokka then at the direction of the familiar figure, yet once I turned back he was gone

_Was it just my imagination? Am I going crazy? I swear I just saw that guy from last month maybe. . . _

"Is it him? That guy you saw., is it him?" asked Sokka. I had told Sokka about that mysterious guy but I had hadn't seen him ever since. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me or maybe it was because I wanted to see him once more. . .

"No Sokka, it wasn't I'm just tired that's all." I lied, but hey what I could I do? If I told him I thought I saw him he would go psycho.

"See! That's why I wanted to sleep more! But no _you_ had to wake me up for school, how stupid!"

* * *

"Katara, Sokka meet my best friend, since birth, Toph! She is from a very wealthy family but-"

"So that's how she got registered to this school? Wealth?"

"Umm no not really Toph is very athletic and smart in archeology." Aang said introducing his childhood friend

Toph looked fairly young. . .at the age of 15 she was very pretty. Her hair was short but puffy, her eyes were emerald green with a hint of gray. She was the same height as Aang and had a nice figure for her age.

"Hey! My name's Toph. Nice to meet ya! I see you've meet twinkle toes here." Toph said pointing at Aang with her thumb. Her voice was not high like a normal girl it was a slightly low

"Twinkle toes?" asked Sokka rather stupidly.

"a nickname I've had since. . . ever" Aang said laughing

_Hm I might like it here after all if only. . . _ I had thought smiling at what was in front of me. . . Friends.

* * *

_Last chapter_

_Well might as well forget her since I'm not going to see her in a long time I thought to myself. I looked up and saw. . .to be continued_

* * *

**Zuko's POV:**

I looked up and saw. . .

"Hello Zuzu! How's my big brother?"

"Azula!" I said through clenched teeth. Azula was my younger sister that pain in the ass!

"Oh zuzu, your hurting my feelings greeting me like that" Azula had said with a hurt expression

_You have feelings? What a surprise_ I thought rolling my eyes "Whatever just leave me alone!"

"Aww what's wrong Zuko? Did you realize that you're a complete failure and a disgrace to the family?"

"Shut up Azula!"

"ugh whatever you're boring me"

After that I had to go to first period and that's when all my troubles began. . ._to be continued_

* * *

**So? How's chapter 3? Did you guys like it? Please review. I really didn't like it since it was so short. But oh well as long as you guys like it and review I'll keep typing! Well Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Anime is back! Sorry it's taken me so long to write the fourth chapter of Two Different Social Paths. It's just I've been so busy with studying for Regents exams, quarterly's and also by trying to make my chapters longer. Ok so I'll try to wrap this up since I don't think you guys want me to keep on going. So here it is chapter 4!**

* * *

Zuko's POV.

As soon as I sat down at the back, of my chemistry class, I looked around to see if I recognized anyone. Nope only one of Azula's friends, Mai.

"Great" I said under my breath. That girl has liked me since I was twelve, yet she never bothered me for anything. Every thing to her was dull and boring, except for me of course. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. The teacher came out, Mr. Mechanist, he was tall, had a weird hairstyle, his eyebrows. . . .well hi barely had any.

"Young lady, why are you so late?" he asked

"I'm sorry, sir, Aang was showing me around since I am new to the West Coast."

It was her! I-I I couldn't believe it! Was this a dream?

"Well alright, since it is the first day of school, I'll let it slide, for now. Your name, please."

"Katara" she said. Even her name was beautiful. Wait. What am I saying? How could she be here? I haven't seen her in a month. And how could she be in my class? She looked too young to be in my Chemistry class.

"Katara?" the chemistry teacher asked astonished, Katara nodded confused. "you mean Katara of the South Pole?" once again Katara nodded "this is an honor to have you in my class! I'll introduce you"

"Um. . . . . . No it's okay I don't think that a very good idea, I don't anyone to know-" she said but the teacher didn't listen

"Class let me introduce you Katara! She is seventeen years old, a genius and an athletic scholar. A girl like her comes once in a life time. She is a unique girl"

_Yes she is. Her beauty, her smarts, her eyes. . . . . What am I saying? What am I thinking? She wouldn't talk to me. . . . . Not after the way I treated her._

* * *

**Katara's POV.**

It was him! The guy from a month ago. I felt as if my stomach was in knots, I felt anxious. I also felt bittersweet. Why? I dint know. I just knew that I was happy to see him once more yet I was angry for treating me the way he did last month.

When Mr. Mechanic introduced me I felt embarrassed. I knew I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm. I didn't want him to introduce me, I dint want anyone to know who I was.

_What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm just a brainiac who just spends time working hard? What if. . . . _all these questions were flooding in my head when I looked at him. Why was so nervous of what he thought of me?

_so what if he doesn't like me? It's not the end of the world. . . . But I just want him to like me for some reason _

"Katara please sit in front of Zuko" my Chemistry teacher said

"Who?" I asked dumbfounded not knowing who he was referring to.

"Oh my apologies the last row, near the window, second to last seat."

I walked to my seat and noticed I was approaching closer to the guy. I felt a lump in my thought and I felt as if my legs turned to jell-o. So his name is Zuko. That was great.

As I sat down I felt as if someone was watching me. I couldn't help but feel nervous around Zuko. He said nothing when I sat down and knowing he was behind me I didn't dare move.

* * *

"Alright please take out a pen and write your name and information in this index card to know who you have as a lab partner. You shall give me the paper and I will put it in this bag, I shall call some of you and you will take out one index card when you read the name that person will be your lab partner for the whole school year." Mr. Mechanic said.

It was second period and I was still in Chemistry. First period was for my normal Chemistry class and second period was for labs. Twenty minutes passed and almost everyone had a lab partner._ Almost everyone_ except for me, Zuko, two girls, Mai and Jin, two guys, Jet and Haru.

"Katara please come up and pick an index card." I did as I was told. When I went back to my seat I unfolded the card. To my belief I was stunned to see what was in front of me

Name: Zuko

School: Avatar High

Age: eighteen years old

Favorite subject: calligraphy and animation

Favorite thing about Chemistry: the laboratory

Favorite thing to do: Paint or anything about art

Lives with: My uncle Iroh who owns a tea shop in our house.

I was speechless. Zuko is my lab partner! His handwriting is so beautiful. I turned to tell Zuko and found him very close to me, smiling. Had he known all this time? I felt my cheeks warm once more. I was excited to be his partner yet I was angry.

* * *

**Zuko's POV.**

"So Katara, is it?" I asked delighted that she was my partner

"Yes" she responded rudely, I felt my temper rising

"What's with the attitude?" I asked impatiently, I wasn't a very patient person

"Well you started it!"

"What are you talking about! I just asked for your name and you start yelling at me!"

"Oh really? Well what about last month? Huh? What have nothing to say anymore?" she said getting closer, I forced a blush, turning away, then turned back to face her to keep my dignity

"Look I'm sorry it's-it's just that I was in a bad mood that day. I didn't mean to take my anger at you." I said looking away again "I'm sorry" I said looking at her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"No. . . . I should be saying that" Katara said, her eyes softening, smiling "I didn't mean to bite your head like that. You know if we meet in a different way I might of asked you out" she said thinking out loud "but I'm not the kind of person to do that."

I said nothing but looked at her, trying not to say anything stupid.

"Oops did I say that out loud?" she asked blushing, I nodded, knowing I had a chance to be with her. If only I knew that that wasn't the case

_To be continued. . . ._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! How are ya? Miss my story? Sorry for not updating soon. I've had some difficulty getting to a computer. Well thats not important! Whats important is this story! A lot of people, as I can see, have liked this story in particular so I would just like to say THANK YOU! Any who. Back to my story.**

**Authors Note: Some of these Characters might be **Out** of Character. Especially Zuko at times. And also I know that my stories might have some misspellings, grammar or anything like that so I ask of you to just bare with me and ignore the misspellings.**

**Also, just to get this out of the way, Katara is a genius. She just turned seventeen and is in her Senior year of High School while everyone else was seventeen last year or are turning eighteen. So yea. Also, just noticing this right now, the whole Katara and Zuko having Chemistry together was not intended to be a pun or any kind of joke. Well thats all I have to say so now lets just hurry with the story**

**Zuko's POV:**

"So Katara, is it?" I asked delighted that she was my partner

"Yes" she responded rudely, I felt my temper rising

"What's with the attitude?" I asked impatiently, I wasn't a very patient person

"Well you started it!"

"What are you talking about! I just asked for your name and you start yelling at me!"

"Oh really? Well what about last month? Huh? What have nothing to say anymore?" she said getting closer, I forced a blush, turning away, then turned back to face her to keep my dignity

"Look I'm sorry it's-it's just that I was in a bad mood that day. I didn't mean to take my anger at you." I said looking away again "I'm sorry" I said looking at her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"No. . . . I should be saying that" Katara said, her eyes softening, smiling "I didn't mean to bite your head like that. You know if we meet in a different way I might of asked you out" she said thinking out loud "but I'm not the kind of person to do that."

I said nothing but looked at her, trying not to say anything stupid.

"Oops did I say that out loud?" she asked blushing, I nodded, knowing I had a chance to be with her. If only I knew that that wasn't the case

"Hello Katara!" greeted a brunet in our Chemistry class when we had only five minutes left. Katara looked up at the sound of her name. She smiled humbly while he smiled slyly. He was one of the guys every girl fell in love with. His name: Jet. What an asshole! I hated him so much ever since I met him. He's one of those 'I have many girls chasing me so I can date them or make them wait for me then dump them and not care for what they feel'. As I glared at him I could see desire in his eyes. He wants Katara! That bastard! I wont let him!

"Um. . . .hello?" Katara responded unsure "Um. . . not to be rude or anything"

_No, be rude! Be obnoxious! Say something mean to him to make him leave you!_ I pleaded inside my head, Jet was smirking so smugly as if saying 'Ha! Another girl for me to date then dump! Another toy for me to play with', however he had a look of confusion

"but who are you I don't really know you and you're greeting me as if we've known each other for years" Katara said in such a cute manner. She looked so beautiful. His confused look deepened then he had a look of realization and smiled once more

"oh where are my manners" Jet said slapping a hand on his forehead, acting so embarrassed

_What manners! You have no fucking manners! You spoiled rich-yet-not-as-rich-as-me wanna-be pretty boy! I want you to turn your ass around and leave Katara alone! _I thought angrily. I must of showed it in my outer appearance since Katara asked:

"Zuko? Are you alright? You seem angered. Is there something wrong?" she was worried about me! I think I growled once I saw Jet 's smirk grow wider, he had a glint in his eyes, a glint of determination.

"I'm fine, thank you Katara for worrying about me. It's just I was thinking about something unimportant. Don't mind me" I said though clenched teeth, forcing a smile. God how I hated this guy! It pissed me off! 

"So um . . . .whats your name again?" Katara asked looking up at the brunet. Blue eyes locked with brown, Jet gave a fake, yet very believable, soft smile along with soft eyes. Then her eyes widened for just a couple of seconds and formed back into that innocent face of hers

"My name is Jet. Nice to meet you Katara. It's such an honour to meet a genius like yourself" he said, Katara only smiled, blushing

"Genius? Me? No. You must be mistaken. Smart maybe but a genius? Not in a million years"

"Wow modest, athletic and extravagantly beautiful, you're one of a kind" Jet said with a chuckle. It made me sick, knowing what his true purpose was. How dare he!

"So Katara? I was wondering you know since you're new here and all" he rubbed the back of his head "I was um wondering if. . . you know. . . .would like for me to show you around so that you get to know the place and all."

"Well I'm not sure I mean Zuko and I were planing on meeting to talk about the work schedule for our labs and other things. Right, Zuko" Katara asked, I was dumbfounded

_we did? When was this? Is she saying this so that she doesn't make him feel turned down? And what will he imply?_ I thought, I looked at Katara and knew that she was pleading with those blue ocean eyes to lie for her. How could I say no?

"Yea, too bad for you Jet. Why don't you just go and talk to Mai, she is your lab partner is she not?" I asked

_Victory! In your face! Ha! Katara doesn't like you! She likes me!_ The voice in the back of my head sang while dancing in victory. Wow I never knew I had this voice in me, its really different from my personality. Jet just scowled and glared at me as if he would kill me if he stared hard enough.

"You know, you can glare at me as long as you want but you won't kill me or anything" I said rather smugly. At some point I think I heard Jet mumble: "I wish".

When Jet was at a far hearing distance I turned to my lab partner and open my mouth to ask: "Why did you make me lie to him?" I asked in a serious manner. She looked shocked and looked down in embarrassment. She started playing with her hair, stocking it from the top to the very tip.

"Well. . .um . . I-I . . I just . . I mean. . ."she stuttered "I'm sorry" she whispered, looking away.

"It's alright I just want to know why you wanted me to lie"

"Well to tell you the truth. I've met him before. . . . long ago in the northern coast of the Earth Kingdom." she said uncomfortably. I was stunned in the inside on the outside I showed no emotion 

"What?" I asked, my voice betraying me for asking in disbelief 

"it was three years ago. We went there for vacation. It was my Father, Sokka and me. That's were I met Jet and his friends. Like me my dad thought that Jet was real nice but Sokka didn't like him, he thought Jet was dishonest."

_Sokka? Who the hell is Sokka! Is he Katara's . . . . .no! I dont even want to know if he really is Katara's_

"Sokka tried so hard to keep me away from him, he's always looking out for me, that Sokka" she giggled "I love him so much. It was because of him that I realized Jet's true intentions"

_So this Sokka guy really is Katara's_

"Jet hurt me. The first time I saw him I was head over heels toward him but I saw that he was a flirt. Going from one girl to another. The one that consoled me was Sokka." Katara said softly, looking down, unable to complete my thought "He remembers me. I saw it in his face, that's why I pretended to play innocent. He remembers me well since Sokka beat the crap out of him once he found out. I'm sorry Zuko"

"It's alright. I dont really care about that guy. To tell you the truth he hasn't changed at all. He still goes and flirts with every girl, he dumps them and beaks their heart. I hate that guy."

"Zuko?" she said looking at me, I turned to look at her "Can we meet to talk about our lab schedules and stuff?" she asked slightly blushing 

"sure" I said smiling

**Katara's POV:**

"Man I love this school! There so many pretty girls. But I can't forget about Suki! God I miss Suki! Suki! Why did we have to break up!" yelled Sokka dramatically, kneeling down with his fists up in the air. I started laughing at his idiotic act along with Aang and Toph. It was already the end of school, 2:41 to be exact, and Toph, Aang, Sokka and I were walking home, since we leave close to each other.

"Haha Sokka, you're one funny guy" Aang said placing his hands over his head.

"Trust me, no he is not" I said in an uncertain look "he is not funny, his jokes are never funny" I lied. The truth was Sokka was funny when he wanted to be (well when he was being dramatic)

"you're lying" Toph stated making me look up at her. I guess I must have had a confused look since she started explaining. She said: "There's something about me that many don't understand, not even myself. I can hear and feel anything around me with my eyes closed or in the dark, much better than in broad daylight. I can even tell if a person is lying by just the sound of their heartbeat. That's how sensitive my ears are, at least that's what the doctors say, yet I can still listen to the loudest sound without getting deaf. My eyes work much better in the dark, like a cats they glow in a gray color. To tell you the truth right now I fell as if I'm blind, blind as a bat in this light"

I was amazed at what Toph said it was really cool yet really creepy. Well one thing was for sure I am not going to talk about anyone with her around if I were to lie.

"Bye! See you guys tomorrow!" yelled Aang once Sokka and I were heading to our house.

"C'MON TWINKLE TOES! I WANT TO GET HOME BEFORE MY DAD! IF I DON'T HE' WON'T LET ME STAY ALL NIGHT! BYE KATARA! BYE SOKKA!" yelled Toph waving her arm in a far away distance.

"We're home!" I yelled

"Sokka! Katara! How was school?" I hear, afigure approching both Sokka and I.

"Bato!" I yelled running towards him and giving him a bear hug.

"School was great. But I miss Suki! Uncle Bato! I want to go home! I want to see Suki! I want to hold her. Touch her, caress her, kiss her" Sokka said daydreaming of Suki. Uncle Bato sweat dropped while looking away. The only thing I had in my mind was a certain guy with yellow eyes and black hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my storie it means a lot, I also se that many like Sokka's personality and how Zuko thinks Katara and Sokka are boyfriend and girlfriend, and to the ones who reviewed I would like to say thanks and if I could I would give one of you a hug each. Sorry for writing so short on the last chapter. I was kinda hurrying. So heres Chapter 6 **

**Authors Note: Some of these Characters might be **Out** of Character. Especially Zuko at times. And also I know that my stories might have some misspellings, grammar or anything like that so I ask of you to just bare with me and ignore the misspellings. This is a ZUTARA story if you dont like this kind of couple please do not read but if you do and dont like it please tell me on what I can change or improve. Flame if needed.**

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

"**I HAVE TO GET A WHAT?!**" both Sokka and I yelled surprised to Uncle Bato. He rubbed one of his ears, one eye closed and sighed for the third time this day. He open his mouth and. . . . . .

"You have to get a job" answered our Gran-gran for him

"But-but why?" Sokka asked, tears streaming down his cheeks, giving a pout. His eyes big and watery, his mouth trembling. All of us sweat dropped.

"Because, **Sokka **and Katara, you need to learn the value of a dollar." Uncle Bato said telling my brother more than me. "And besides wouldn't you prefer buying stuff yourselves than asking us?" he gestured with his hands.

"First of all I don't waste money! And secondly No! I would not prefer buying stuff my-! Wait! You mean if I get my own money I can buy anything without asking?"

"Anything"

"Anything?"

"Anything" Bato answered annoyed showing an anger mark in his forehead

"Anything?" Sokka asked getting much closer

"Anything! Now leave me alone and get yourself a job!" Uncle Bato yelled and left with a huff.

"Anything?" Sokka asked once more, eyebrow cocked

"Gah!! leave me alone Sokka! Or I'll never let you see Suki ever again! Not even on your birthday!"

"Fine, damn calm yourself! So Gran-gran, we can get whatever job we want?"

"Well you can get whatever job you can find" our grandmother said setting the grocery bags in the table.

"So Gran-gran, do you really want us to get a job?" I asked finally hoping she would answer 'No', however, my wish was not complied.

"Yes. You kids are old enough to know that your uncle Bato and I can not baby you forever."

"So any job?" Asked Sokka, our grandmother sighed

"I am not going to answer that because if I do we'll have the same conversation like your uncle and you" our grandmother said walking off. I was depressed all of a sudden. Three weeks in school and I already had to get a job? The good thing is I'm getting along well with my lab partner, Zuko, the bad news: Jet is persistent on going on a date with me! Damn can't he get the fucking point! I don't want to do anything involving him! So the next days I went to look for a job, sadly I had no luck. Except for one day when I read an ad saying:

**HELP WANTED! **

**HOUSE KEEPING AFTER SCHOOL.**

**Must know how to clean, wash, and do house work.**

**Address: 285 fire street**

_**warning: house big Mansion, must have own cleaning supplies**_

ha! I found me a job! In your face Gran-gran and Bato! It also said that it paid about two hundred dollars a week. Yes! I am so lucky!

* * *

**Zuko's POV:**

"Zuko! Great news!" exclaimed my uncle excited. I was in the living room painting the fruits that I placed in the table. Already three weeks and we had done about six to seven projects in Painting class.

"What is it Uncle?" I asked in a bored tone

"Your father called and-"

"Uncle" I sighed "How the hell is that good news?!" I yelled slamming the paint on the table "It's my father! The same damn person who kicked me out of the house! The same one who kicked **you** out of the house! You, his brother! It's because of him that my mom left! Now explain to me, uncle, how is that good news!" I spat angrily, my face red of frustration and knuckles clenched.

"Look, Zuko, my son, I know that you don't favor your father-"

"I don't consider that man my father" I huffed, arms crossed

"but we we're still family and whether we like it or not we have to listen to what he says"

"Whatever, uncle. I don't care. Do what you have to do."

"Well, Ozai called and well we're invited to dinner this Friday night."

"Does it have to be this Friday? Why can't it be . . . .oh I don't know today?!" I growled, my uncle backed up a little

"Well because, Ozai said that he doesn't have a housekeeper yet so he has to wait for at least five to four days. Since it's Tuesday today he says he might get a housekeeper by Friday. At least that's what he said" my uncle shrugged, I sighed

_Why can't he just do the damn work himself? He has hands!_ I thought bitterly.

* * *

"So if you mix these chemicals together you get. . . ." Mr. Mechanist said pouring two different chemicals together causing it to reveal a puff of pink smoke. "Now please follow the instructions that is on the paper and all the experiments' outcome will come out as this. So put on your goggles and remember work as a team with your lab partner!" he exclaimed. I looked at my lab partner, already writing down on her paper.

"Ok so we need to add a little bit of this chemical with the other one over there and we'll be almost done!" Katara said picking up the beaker in front of me that contained some sort of bluish liquid. She tried to take the other chemical, however, I took it before she did. She looked at me, blushing, I just smiled knowing how cute she looked.

"You mean this chemical?" I asked casual, with a raised eyebrow. This happened every single day whenever we worked together in a lab we always end up flirting no matter what. Except for today.

"Yup. Thanks Sokka." she said unintentionally, examining the two beakers, I was shocked that Katara called me Sokka, her boyfriend! She noticed at what she said since her eyes widened and gasped. "I. am. so. Sorry! Zuko. . . . I. . .I didn't- I mean I didn't mean to call you Sokka intentionally! I'm sorry!" she insisted with a pleading face. I said nothing, I was pissed off. I turned and said:

"Whatever" Katara must of looked upset since she hugged me from the back

"I'm so sorry Zuko. I didn't mean to call you by that name" she said in a muffled voice since her face was being covered by my back.

"It's alright I mean I understand that this Sokka person is very important to you and that you were thinking about him right now" I said trying not to show anger in my voice

"Yes, exactly. I mean Sokka can be really annoying sometimes, like when were at home and we have to get redy to sleep he keeps on bothering my Uncle and my grandmother. And mostly he always tries to act so manly but the truth is he's just a sarcastic, meat eater who is very dramatic." she said with a smile

"Wait you mean to say that your boyfriend lives with you?!" I asked stunned at this new information

Katara had a puzzling expression. She slightly tilted her head, with furrowed eyebrows and said "My boyfriend? What are you talking about? I'm talking about my brother Sokka, I don't have a boyfriend" she said this almost laughing. I felt myself grow in a crimson color

"Well you never made yourself clear! I thought he was your boyfriend since you say you love him so much!"

"Oh well excuse me! I didn't know I had to tell you everything about my life!" she screamed, getting closer to my face. I was I bout to scream back, however, it only looked as if I puffed my chest and exhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled "sometimes I just go off like that" I looked away from her eyes, showing pity

"well most of the fault is also mine. I get irritated when something doesn't go my way or if it takes much of my patience" she said smiling, she looked down at the floor and back at me "Zuko, I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked hoping it wasn't anything bad

"I have a job! I'm going to work as a house keeper!" she exclaimed excitedly

"That's nice" I said smiling

* * *

Friday. Today was the day that my uncle and I had to go to my father's house for dinner. When we got there we were greeted by . . . . . .

_To be continued_

* * *

**So? what you guys think? Please review this story and I will try to update sooner so here it was chapter six! Who was Zuko greeted by? And what connection does Katara have with her having a job as a house keeper and Zuko coming to dinner? What will happen to Sokka and Suki? Will he forget about Suki and move on? And what about Azula?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anime: People of Fan-fiction I am here to announce that I am an idiot for not updating to any of my stories and I am here to apologize. I'm sorry for this . . . .the problem(s) are that:**

**1.I'm too lazy**

**2.I am not allowed to go to the computer(that has internet)for more than an hour**

**3.I have almost no time to go to my computer in my room **

**4.The computer(with internet)was crashing so much that even when I turned it on it turn back off!And now it doesn't even show any icons on the desktop it just has the wallpaper and nothing more(NOT EVEN THE START TO SHUT IT OFF!)**

**5.I was reading a lot of manga (heheh sorry)**

**6.I've been having guy problems. with someone who tends to flirt a lot and is now known as a man-whore! but I am now trying to cheer him up since he's so depressed**

**7. I am trying to make my stories a little longer.(I just noticed that they are so short. and I want to change that a lot!)**

**8. It takes a long time for me to write the chapters since I'm taking everything out of my head, I don't pre-write any of my stories because then after a while I don't like it. **

**However, I am here now to make up for lost time and I sincerely apologize for not updating for a long time(I'm sorry! please don't hurt me!) I won't promise, but I assure you that I will try to write and update my stories with every chance I get. And if I assure than that means I'm making an ass out of myself So once again Sumimasen! **

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I just noticed that my birthday is in 3 months! In October, I shall become a woman! it's very frustrating picking a Waltz that is appropriate for my party, I have to choose 1 out of 15. Hope that my birthday doesn't become a disaster. Anyway, my story! **

--

We were greeted by. . . . . . . . . .Mai as the door opened. Mai looked at me and almost smiled. Hmm, she looked almost attractive. She wore faded black jeans and a black shirt with purple lettering that read: 'Like what you see? You can have it if you just ask'. Her long hair was loose, up to her breasts. She wore medium size hoop ear-rings, a black choker around her pale neck and a charm bracelet around her wrist, her other wrist had a gold bracelet. She also had a bit of purple eye-shadow and black eye-liner.

"Hmm, Hey" she said softly. Is. . . . . . is she eyeing me?! The only thing I did was just half smile. . . . .barely. My uncle just stood there, thinking that me and Mai had something going on. Mai let us in and for some reason I think I felt a hand touch and caress my back. As we stood in the hall, Mai walked all the way to the living room.

"You know, Zuko, I knew you had an eye on a girl, since these past few weeks you've been a little more calmer than usual, but I didn't know that you were going out with Mai." My uncle whispered with his hand on the other side of his lips. I growled at that. Although, I had to give him some acknowledgment that he figured out I like a girl. However, I was pissed to know that he thought I liked Mai. I was about to respond until Azula came along with Mai and Ty Lee.

Azula wore a red shirt with long sleeves that had the insignia symbol for fire and black jeans. Her hair was in a bun, her bangs on the sides of her face. She wore gold jewelry, a gold necklace with her name in white diamonds, gold ear rings with white diamonds and a gold bracelet. She wore red lipstick and a little bit of black eye-liner.

Ty Lee had a dark brown short sleeve belly shirt with a light brown jacket, also belly like, and short blue jean shorts. Her hair was in a braided pony-tail, as always, in a diamond scrunchie and wore a beautiful silver bracelet. Her lips showed a little hint of gloss and glitter but I paid no mind.

"Uncle and Zuzu, Welcome. We are so sorry that the house keeper did not get the door, she has not come yet." Azula said with the most fake hospitality. I detested the way she acts in public.

"It's quite al-right, Azula. I'm sure she'll arrive soon" My uncle said

"Hm, she better" Mai muttered with her arms crossed, her weight on her right leg. And people wonder why I always turn her down? I mean I like the fact that she's, well, dark, depressing and kind of gloomy but that chick has some serious issues with everyone who is not Azula, me, or Ty Lee

"Why call her a house keeper? I mean, she's more of a maid, right Azula?!" cheerfully said Ty Lee, Azula only nodded and smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" exclaimed my uncle "I bought some home made Camomile tea for all of us to drink" Uncle Iroh said, snatching the pot out of my hands.

"Thank you, brother" said a voice walking out of the dining room. By just hearing his damned voice my head was clouded by the memories of my mother and memories of the day he kicked me out of the house. Subconsciously, I tightened my hands into fists and they started shaking. This was why I didn't want to come! Because I had to be in the same house with two people I hated the most! My sister Azula and. . . . . . . . . .

"Ozai, my brother! It's been a long time! It's been what? five years?"

"More" Ozai said. I call _him_ by his first name because I really don't consider _him_ as my father. I never call _him_ 'dad' or 'father', I don't even call _him_ out when talking to _him_, hell I even try not to talk to _him_. The fact that I despise the most is that I supposedly look like _him_. We 'look alike', to my distaste, we have the same hair color, however, _his_ hair is longer than mine and is always in half a bun. _His_ eyes are the color of a cat's eyes, golden yellow. _He_ looks at the age of twenty, even though he's much older than that.

"Father? Isn't it time for us to start dinner?" Azula asked. _He _looked at me the whole time. I glared at _him _and Azula while Mai keep-ed looking at me with a look of lust, which scared me like hell.

"No, we have to wait until the maid gets here. That ungrateful peasant girl has not come yet" _He _said arrogantly. That bastard! calling a human being an ungrateful peasant! _He's _going to treat her like a slave!

"Very well then, father." Azula said and then. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

--

We were. . . . . . . . . . . .late!! That's right! **We!** And when I say 'we' I mean **Sokka and I!!** That's right _Sokka_ and _I_!you heard me! We were Late! Late to what, you may ask? Well, to our new job!! That's right! _Our_ _new_ _job!_ How is this possible? Well, to get my job as a housekeeper, or as they like to refer me as, a maid, I had to have an assistant. They needed a maid and a butler, so when I had the interview they asked me if I had an assistant, if I said 'no' I wouldn't get the job. So the only one that came to my mind at a desperate situation like that was, well, Sokka. It was lucky of me since he didn't find a job himself. When I asked him if he found a job he started being his dramatic self again.

_"Yea, Katara! I have a great job! And you know what? There's many people who want to hire me to work for them! Because there's a lot of jobs I can choose from!" He said with his arms up in the air, I sweat dropped and shook my head at his sarcasm. After that he started, literally, crying water falls. "Oh, who am I kidding?! I have no job! I won't be able to support this family! I. . . . . . . I . . . . . . . . I wont have money to take Suki on romantic dates! I'm going to be poor! I'm going to die pooor, alone and heaaaaart broken!!" yelled Sokka, sobbing and holding me by the shoulder, making me tilt to the side. "Gaaaaaah! Kataraaaaaaa!! The universe hates meeeeeeeeeee!" he sulked, sitting on a corner. I sighed. Sokka looked so. . . . . . . . _

_"Pathetic" I whispered in pity. I dragged Sokka by the shirt and pulled him to the sofa in the living room. "Sokka, that's what I was going to tell you!"_

_"What? that my life is going to be horribly dreadful?" he said in a zombie-like expression. I slapped him upside his head and narrowed my eyes at him._

_"Be a man! No, you big idiot! I found a job for you!" I said in a bland tone. He looked dazed when I said that then he exploded._

_"You. . . . .are. . . . . . . the. . . . . nicest. . . . . .best. . . . . . sister. . . . . . .ever!"_

_"Yea, I know" Is said smiling with my arms crossed. He looked at me with big hopeful eyes while giving me a pout._

_"Sooo, um, what's my job?" He asked in a pleading way._

I knew this was going to happen!_ I thought. I sighed and faced the music. "Um, well, I have good news and bad news" I said sheepishly. Sokka's face went from exuberant to falling face flat._

_"What?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes. He sighed while smacking himself on the face. "So what's the good news?"_

_"Well you're going to love it! Your new job pays 200.00 a week! That's 800 a month!" I said with big eyes, shaking him repeatedly. His jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes were bigger than saucer plates. I waved my hand side to side to see if he was still alive. He came back to Earth once I slapped him, well sort of, back to earth._

_"Two-Two. . . . . . . . . . .Two hundred a week!? Do you know what I can do with two hundred a week?!" I sweat dropped even more and regretted ever telling him. "I can buy a car! Ooh! Dinner for Suki! Wait!" he went back to tears and a pout "I don't have Suki!!" he sobbed "I lost her! i can't see her anymore! Don't you remember we broke up!?" he wailed "Suki!! Why?! Wait!" he said, his pointer finger up, a visible light bulb showing on the top of his head "I can send a plane to get her here and then We'll be back together! Now I don't care what the job is! I'll take it!" he said cheerfully_

_"O.K, so you're okay, thatyou'regoingtoworkasabutlerandwearauniform, right? great! bye" I said running to the kitchen. Sokka just looked confuse and shrugged it off. He didn't even hear me, which was great!_

So now we were late! And it's all Sokka's fault!!

"Sokka!! Are you ready yet?! We're already late as it is!!" I yelled from my room. I heard no response, only loud thudding and because of that I got aggravated. I huffed and ran from my room to Sokka's room. When I entered I saw Sokka on the floor, entangled with his butler uniform. I gave a look of annoyance and scoffed. Are you serious?! He cant even wear a stinking tuxedo?! What the hell is wrong with him?! Was he dropped when he was born? "What. Are. You. Doing?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WERE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY?!" I yelled, panic rising in me.

"Well Sorry!! But SOMEBODY, Katara, didn't tell me I had to wear a penguin's suit?! You know I hate these things!" He said pulling his tie, making it hit him in the face. He rubbed his face and gave a look of frustration. He started fighting with his suit, and by the looks of it, it looked as if the suit was winning. "Ugh! why couldn't you of told me that I had to wear this. . . . .this **thing!**" I sweat dropped and sighed. I'm related to a complete moron who is very sarcastic, loves meat and doesn't even know how to put a tuxedo on!

"I did! Don't you remember that I asked you if you were okay with putting a tuxedo after I told you how much the job pays." I said innocently. Sokka glared daggers at me! I felt a BIG killing vibe right now and it didn't feel that good at all.

"Al-right, fine. Then you fix this! You got me in to this in the first place!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and obliged. "Women" I heard Sokka mutter. Because of that I tightened his tie even more, making me choke him. Once I had finished putting the tuxedo on him we were already half an hour late!

"Great! The visitors the owner of the house was going to have will be there in just half an hour! Sokka, we were suppose to be there early so that our boss could tell us what to do before time! We wont be able to make it!" I told him in a hopeless tone. He just looked at me, zoned out. I narrowed my eyes at him and just grabbed him from the black tie he wore. "Oh. just come on!"

"Why do we have to go on bicycle anyway?!" Yelled Sokka behind me. Since Gran Gran and Bato were out we had no ride. We couldn't ask Toph or Aang because they didn't pick up so our only choice was to go on bike. To tell you the truth it was very uncomfortable for me to ride on bike since I was wearing a maid's outfit!

"Because we had no stinking ride! See, this is why I want you to have your drivers license! So that we can just drive to the house!" I yelled peddling faster, although, it was impossible because of the high heels I was wearing. As we took about six turns to the left and three turns to the right and a steep slope! Sokka and I finally made it to the house of Lord Ozai. We parked our bikes at the back and cleaned ourselves up a little.

"I hope they're not a bunch of snob-ass, arrogant bastards who only care for themselves" Sokka said to me in an indifferent manner. I looked at him and hushed him. then I rang the door bell.

--

"Very well then, father" Azula said and then the bell rang. Everyone turn to look at the door, everyone except for me.

"Ooh, I'll get it! I want to see how cute the new butler is!" Ty Lee said raising her hand as if she was going to get called on. Azula narrowed her eyes and was about to speak, however, _'our father'_ interrupted.

"Ty Lee, why say such a thing? They are merely servants! We do not even dare to look at people who are lower than our type! remember that" _he_ explained to Ty Lee as she stopped at the front door. As I heard that, I clenched my hands and felt like punching the daylights out of _him_, however, I restrained because Uncle had placed his hand on my shoulder.

"They are merely low-life's who have little money and don't know what there place in this world is" Azula said following _our father's_ statement. Ty Lee opened the door, while we hurried to the dining room.

--

The door opened and we both saw a girl of about Sokka's age with very expensive jewelry on her. She was a beautiful brunette who had her hair in a braided pony tail. Her clothing was a bit reviling but she had the most pleasant expression that could make anyone smile. She was very skinny and was very pretty. She looked at the both of us, especially at Sokka, and opened her mouth.

She gasped and pointed at Sokka " I know you!! You're that new cutie who's in my Physics class and Gym class!!" she said smiling. Sokka looked at her in total shock. Did she notice she called my brother 'cutie' to his face? "You know, you have a nice ass" she said in a almost seductive voice. I could tell that Sokka was feeling a little uncomfortable for he keep-ed fidgeting. "So you guys are the new servants?" She asked both in total shock and in excitement, Still looking at Sokka.

_What am I? Invisible?_ I thought to myself seeing that the brunette was gawking at Sokka and Sokka trying to suppress a blush. "So, are we late?" I asked, pushing Sokka out of the way. It looked like she was glaring at me once I did that. She gave me a look of disgust and folded her arms. Her once nice expression turn to pure hate, towards me.

"Well, gee, I don't know. Let's go and ask our guests." She said in a very sarcastic way. Normally I would ignore the attitude and just agree, however, she does not pay me so. . . . . . .

"Oh, and on the way, we can ask why you're being such a bitch or better yet we can ask why you look like a total whore." I said giving the same, if not more, attitude.

"Careful what you say, it might come back to bite you" she said with a smirk. We both glared at each other and growled. "Who knows maybe you already are one" she said with a smile.She was mocking me! I was about to lift my hand to slap her but Sokka just grabbed me from the wrists and looked at me with the saddest eyes I ever saw. I saw his look and in a second all my outrage disappear, I looked down and hugged him in front of the brunette. I have never seen Sokka so sad before. The last time I saw him with that face was when our mom was with us.

"I'm sorry Sokka" I whispered as softly as possible. He caressed my hair and sighed.

"It's okay. You know how I feel when people fight." he whispered to me. I nodded and hugged him even tighter. "Now let's just go in and work our assess of for the 200.00 a week!" he said, cash signs almost visible in his eyes. Well, I guess our brotherly/sister moment was over now.

--

We were already sitting on the long dining table. Although I did not see the maid and the butler. I could hear both the maid and Ty Lee arguing like cats and dogs. However, before the cat-fighting, I heard a comment that Ty Lee made. Something about Physics class, Gym class, and having a nice ass. I sweat dropped when I heard that. After a couple of minutes I heard footsteps and the kitchen door being opened.

_Our Father_ stood from _his_ seat and entered the kitchen as well. In mere seconds Ty Lee came with the most angered face that I have never seen. Her face was very red and she was breathing very rapidly from her nose, her fist were tightly clenched, and she growled very viciously. All of us looked at the once peppy and high spirited Ty Lee and figured that it was the maid's fault.

_That new girl must of done something to make Ty Lee this outraged. She's mostly always happy! What the hell just happened?_ I thought. I keep-ed staring at Ty Lee and heard her mutter a few words. Something about 'hating that bitch', 'how dare she insult me like that', 'calling me a whore when she's the whore', 'how dare she hug him like that', 'I hate her', and 'I wish she gets fired and drowns to death near the pond outside'. That made me sigh and wonder who they were.

By Ty Lee's comment about the pond in the backyard outside it made me think of the crystal clear water, which made me think of Katara. Those beautiful blue eyes, that caramel colored skin, that sweet and lovely voice, those beautiful rosy lips. I was in deep thought about her that I had to look at something so that it wouldn't make me look suspicious, so my eyes directed at Mai's direction. So of course she thought I was looking at her which made her wink at me and startled me a bit.

_This is going to be a long night_ I thought miserably. I sighed for what seemed the sixth time _Katara, what are you doing right now? Are you having a better night than I am?_

--

This was soooo not my night! I was in total hell!! Once our little "scene" was over, the outraged brunette let us in. Smiling to my brother and giving me a killing aura, trying to trip me when passing her. We entered the Kitchen and waited for a minute until a very young and handsome man came. He looked at us, cocking an eyebrow as if examining us. He had a great stature and had a pretty face, however, his expression made me take it back. He looked at me and smiled.

"So you must be Katara, right?" he asked with a superior smirk, cocking his head. I looked at him in a dazed look and just nodded. His voiced was so. . . .how do I explain it? silky, it reminded me of Zuko. I noticed that Sokka was looking at the man rather suspiciously. "Allow me to introduce myself" He said placing a hand to his chest "I am Ozai, the owner of this house."

Ozai was very tall and very well built. His face was almost baby-like, he had a long beard, his hair was long(to tell the truth it looked so smooth that I wanted to touch it myself), His eyes were just like Zuko's, golden yellow. It was as if his whole structure was completely flawless, he was perfect.

" Hello, Sir. My name is Katara and this is my brother, Sokka, nice to meet you. We are so sorry that we're so late" I said with apologetic eyes "It's just that we-"

"No need to explain, I understand" he said placing a hand to stop talking. His expression was just so calm and sincere. "Two young and polite teenagers like yourself should have a exceptional reason to come late. Take no mind about it. So, Katara, you, my pretty dear, are the maid so you have to help the chef with the cooking. Is that all right, hon?" He said in the most sweetest voice. Once again I nodded. I don't know why but with this man I felt. . . . . . .different.

"Eh, what about me?" my older brother asked. Ozai looked at him for the first time and made a disgusted look.

"Its 'Sir'.'What about me, Sir', al-right?" he said in the most harsh tone. He thought for a while and then spoke. "Your job will be to serve the food to us, bring it to the table, wash the dishes and get the door when everyone is leaving, got it?!" he yelled, malice in his voice

"Yes" Sokka responded, looking down.

"Face me!" spat Ozai "And it's ' yes, Sir '!" he was about to leave until he looked at me and smiled kindly. I turned to see Sokka's scared expression once Ozai had left.

"Sokka?" I questioned his name, trying to reach for him. He just pushed my hand away and smiled.

"Okay! Let's get to work, baby sis! I want those 200.00 a week to get Suki here! So chop, chop" He said clapping his hands, then he started laughing with that high pitch laugh "Ha-ha, get it? chop, chop? 'Cause you're going to help the chef and he's going to chop vegetables?" he said now unsure since my eye brow was up in confusion "Ah, forget it, never mind!" He said and took the big platter plate that was handed to him.

--

_My father_ walked back to the dining room and sat on the front of the table. For some reason _he _looked almost happy. I was confused for _his_ expression.

"Our dinner should be here in no time" _he_ said unfolding _his_ cloth napkin and placing it on top of _his_ laps. We did the same and in a brief moment, someone with caramel colored skin and brunette hair tied in a pony-tail, came into view with a platter of appetizers. The appetizers were steamed potatoes with a sort of cheese melted on the top of the flat surface of it.

I looked at the guy and saw that he was the same age as me. He was good-looking for a guy like him and he looked as if he was very bright. He looked almost familiar to me. As I looked at him even more I saw that he had blue eyes. I looked at him more carefully and noticed then that he was. . . . .blushing? I tilted my head a little and heard someone giggle flirtatiously. I looked across from where the guy was and saw Ty Lee fluttering her eyelashes rather seductively. So this was the guy Ty thought had a cute-err-ass?

When the guy was in between Ty Lee and Mai, I saw Ty with a very sly smile. Then all of a sudden in one swift motion I saw Ty Lee groping on the guy's ass. He jumped a little, making the dished clank, _my father_ glared at him with annoyance and let it go by just closing _his_ eyes. The guy looked embarrassed and bowed down

"My apologies, Sir. I shall bring the next course when ready" He said in a soft deep voice. _My father_ only excused him dismissively and he left behind the parted doors that lead to the kitchen. During the appetizers the table was silent. The only thing heard was the clings and clangs of the utensils we were using.

Once we were done with the appetizers, the main course came. Again, the blue eyed guy showed up. This time he came running with a cart full of covered plates. As he neared the table, again, the dishes clinked with each other. He stopped very roughly causing the plates to move a little forward. Now he was wearing an apron. Came from the kitchen I'm guessing. He picked up the dirty plates and replaced them with the covered dishes. As he did this he managed to balance every plate in one hand. After he settled the dishes on the cart he came around the long rectangular table to refill our drinks.

"Thank you" I said to him softly, that only he could hear, when he refilled my cup. He looked at me and smiled in acknowledgment. As he passed Azula, unfortunately, she tripped him and made him fall, making the jug of water spill all over him.

"Looks like you have to be more careful, you clumsy moron!" she said in an amused tone. The guy glared at Azula until _my father_ grabbed him from the back if his neck and roughly pushed him into the kitchen.

_"You imbecile! Have you no respect towards us! don't let this happen again!"_ I heard _him_ yell in the kitchen.

"Hmm, serves him right to be so uncoordinated" Azula said nonchalantly. I glared at her

"He wouldn't of fallen if it wasn't because of you! You know you're making his life a whole lot harder!" I said getting up from my chair, my hands pounded on the table. Uncle seemed surprised of my immediate action, however, Azula seemed un-fazed

She smiled and waved her hand dismissively "I know" she sighed as if she was sorry, then she smiled "that's why I do it"

"You're sick, Azula. You only care for yourself and no one else. How can you sleep at night?" I said offended of her comment

"easy, in a comfortable queen size bed in my silk robes" she said as if it was the most obvious. I growled until Uncle pushed me down to my seat, just in time for _my father_ to come back to _his_ own seat. After that whole night I didn't have much of an appetite anymore. I felt disgusted, knowing that's how _I_ was before I met Katara, knowing that I was no different than them, knowing that I was like them.

"Thank you for the dinner, brother, it was very pleasant to see you again"

Lie

"I hope that we see you soon"

Lie

"Please take care, as well as you, Azula"

Big lie

"Well goodbye!"

Finally! I've made it out alive from the place I call hell. I was a seconds away from committing suicide by just grabbing my knife and slicing my throat, yet, every time I was at the edge of succeeding I was held back by the face of Katara.

I was in a dazed state till I felt someone shake me repeatedly. I looked at the person who dared to drift me back to reality and saw Uncle look at me in a suspicious manner.

"Zuko, did you not hear me?" he asked, walking past me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He was talking to me? I didn't notice.

I scoffed irritably and said "No, I was thinking of something, forgive me Uncle". My uncle stayed quiet for a brief moment then started laughing, holding his stomach with both hands from each side. My eyebrow twitched irritably, my anger raising. I almost growled. Why the hell was he laughing? "What's so funny?" I spat.

"Oh, Zuko, you're in love! Mai is such a lucky lady." He said, elbowing me with a sly expression. I what now? "Ah, my nephew is becoming a man" he said in a day-dream sort of look. I what?! Mai and me? together?! Fuck no!

"It's not Mai"I said indifferently, however, my uncle ignored me, or did not listen, for he kept on talking.

"Ah, Zuko, I remember the first time she first saw you. She looked at you and turned away. you know you two are-"

"It's not Mai" I said calmly

"I always knew you two would always be together. I mean, the two of you make a nice pair together". Okay, now I was getting angry! But I tried to keep my cool. So once again I tried to explain myself to my uncle and once again he did not listen or he was just as hard headed as I was.

"Uncle, listen to me" he didn't. "it's not Mai" again, he was still not listening

"I can hear the wedding bells now, you and Mai standing together in front of the alter, exchanging wedding bows, rings and then the priest will say 'Do you, Zuko, take this woman to be your lawful wife, to love and to honor, to comfort and to respect, through sickness and through health, for richer and for poorer?' and then you'll say 'I do ' and Mai will say the same and then he'll say once more 'you may kiss the bride'. After that you two will be happy and love each other as long as you two live" he said as if he could see the future. I was fuming! To hell with calm and collect! I will never be with Mai! I will not marry her! I most certainly will not love her! That's when I exploded.

"Uncle!! IT'S NOT MAI!! I repeat, IT'S NOT MAI!! I'm not in love with her! I was never in love with her! I will never _be_ in love with her! and I most certainly will NEVER marry her for as long as I live!!" I yelled to him. Finally, he listened! I had to yell it to him and to the heavens so that he could stop for a moment and listen to me!

"But-"

I cut him off before he could continue any further. "I. don't. like. and never will like. Mai as long as I'm in love with Katara! Do you understand, Uncle! I'm in love with Katara! Not Mai! Ka-ta-ra, Katara! Do I make myself clear!!" I yelled, very annoyed by the fact that my uncle was so persistent of me being with Miss. Doom-and-Gloom. Uncle, was surprised at my sudden outburst. Well he made me yell at him. His jaw dropped slightly, eyes popping out, eyebrows high and then. . . . .

"Oh, thank the dragons!" he said, beaming, holding me in a warm embrace. I had one thing in my head and it said: WHAT THE FUCK?! I was about to respond to his outburst, however he beat me to it. "Oh, Zuko I was about to have a panic attack thinking that you liked that girl! Zuko, I'm so happy that you don't like her like that. I was getting nervous, thinking that you were going to marry." he said with a relieved look in his eyes. I was still confused at what he was getting at and that made me feel hopeless.

"Uncle, What the hell are you talking about?! I mean, at one point you assume that I'm in love with Mai and thinking that we're going to get married and in another you're relieved that I don't like Mai?!" I exclaimed, my face red from rage, persisting my uncle to explain himself. When I was done with my fuming he started to restrain a chuckle.

"Zuko, my nephew, you know that I love you like my own son, and no matter what I will always be happy with whatever choice you make, even if some of the choices are distasteful to me, I will always agree with you and support you till the end. And if that meant that you were in love with that Mai girl I would support you 100. However, since you don't I'm relieved since I think that girl is too, how should I put it, unemotional." He said unsure if that was the exact word to describe Mai.

"Uncle" I sighed "Do you really mean that?" I asked noticing the fact that he said he loves me as if I were his son.

"Of course! There's other girls better than that girl!" he said. clearly we weren't on the same page, however, I let it slide and relaxed. That lasted about a minute since my uncle asked me a question that made me tense.

"So, who is Katara?"

_To be continued. . . . _

--

**Ooh. What will Zuko tell his Uncle? And what happened to Katara and Sokka? What will Ty Lee do to get Sokka for herself? And what about Ozai?**__

**Well folks, there you have it, Dinner with Zuko and Katara. Man, I wish I could be one of those professional type writers so that I can type really fast, but hey what can you do? Well that's it for now. I'm starting the next chapter for all you Zatura fans. Well thank you for reading my story and I hope you guys comment on the story. . . .flames are acceptable as well.**

**Well I already fit myself into a dress and I must say that I am fat. I ask myself, Does my friend really think that I could fit into a blue dress as her maid of honor? I couldn't even zip the freaking dress!! That's it! I have to work out more! Well thanks all of you for supporting my story and I give you big hugs!! Yay!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is.....a story from me since like last year ^^' sorry for being very uber late with this chapter, I've been kinda busy studying for regents and what not.....suckish!!!! Anywho...yea 8th[?] chapter of this story. I thank everyone for being a part of my stories......I LOVE YOU!!!! Anywho, um yea, since summer is coming soon i shall update much earlier than half a year later, hahahaha, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Sokka and I where almost through the night of our first day of work we were exhausted. Sokka was trying so hard to keep his cool between that Ty Lee girl and that Azula girl, and Ozai-san didn't make it any better.

Whenever he came to scream at Sokka he would just look at me and smile kindly. At times I had the fortunate event to peek at the family table as Sokka walk in and out of the kitchen door.

Every time I peeked at the family table I always saw this middle aged man who was stout and gave such a pleasant aura and had a lovely smile, it seemed that if it wasn't for him the dinner would have been a complete disaster with the intense atmosphere.

"Girl, stop Lully gagging and help me with the potatoes" said the chef. She was a beautiful woman with long hair, her hair looked of the color auburn. She had a soft voice that made her more attractive. I smiled and nodded.

As soon as I heard the door close once again I saw my brother come into the kitchen, his shoulders slumped, his face almost zombie like and breathing was ragged. I looked at him almost guilty for not confronting Ozai for me to help my brother. He smiled at me half-heartedly and sat on one of the stools near the counter where I was helping Lily with the potatoes.

"Katara, Ozai said that we can go home now since his guest already left" I nodded to what my brother said and headed to the sink to wash my hands, took the apron off and hanged it. I waved good-bye to Lily while Sokka only smiled and headed for the back of the kitchen door. As we headed to our bikes I felt slightly lightheaded and woozy. My body felt heavy and without thinking I fell. After that the only thing I heard was Sokka calling my name and darkness.

* * *

I looked at my uncle once in a while as we headed home. every time he caught me looking at him he raised an eyebrow with a sly smile plastered on his face, I just looked away with glaring eyes. Damn it, me and my big mouth. After I had exploded with my confession about my affection toward Katara, Uncle could not drop the subject. At last when I just yelled in frustration and almost chopped down a tree by punching it is when he stopped questioning.

"You know Zuko, It's not very good to keep your emotions inside like that, it can cause damage to your body" I looked at him with bored eyes and just yawned. My uncle just smiled and shook his head "Don't worry my dear boy you'll tell me in due time" I scoffed and entered the front door of our house.

To think that I had yet to finish my painting, I looked at my painting and saw that I was missing something. My painting consisted of something that I like, something I've always wanted in my life. The only thing I picked to draw was a family portrait from when I was younger. When I started to paint it I thought I was doing great, now, I feel liked there's something missing. I heard a clash of pots and other metals and ran to where the noise came from. What I saw was just irritating.

"Uncle. What. Are. You. Doing" it sounded more like a statement than a question. Seeing my uncle standing sheepishly while on the floor there was a kettle pot and other pots on the floor.

"Uh, I guess I'm a bit of a Butterfinger" he laughed quietly while I sweat dropped, my eyebrow twitching in the process

I sighed. "Uncle," I growled lowly "why is it that you make a mess when I'M DOING MY PAINTING AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!?!??" I yelled, my uncle smiled widely and simply said:

"because I wanted some tea" he said simply, I sweat dropped even more and smacked my forehead.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed, good night" I said slumping my shoulders and walking off to my room. I looked at my painting and examined how it looked. I frowned and it made me remember of my past, my childhood. It wasn't a very one to remember. It was an illusion, an act that was played to believe I had a real loving family.

"Zuko, are you alright?" was what I heard that bought me back to reality, I looked at my uncle, his eyes full of worry. I stared at him even longer then spoke

"Uncle…….what?" I asked a little lost. He looked at me and shook his head, almost sympathetically. He lightly pushed me to my room and said good night. As I drifted to sleep I had a deep pain in my chest.

* * *

"Where am I?!" I heard myself scream. I didn't know if I was dreaming or if I was having a nightmare. I couldn't see anything yet I heard water dripping.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?! Can anyone hear me?!" I yelled once again yet heard no response once again. The only thing I could hear was the echo of my voice.

I started to panic, my breathing became uneven, and I began to hyperventilate. It reminded me of a me of a past memory; a dark day when I was looking through the woods for my mom.

I kept wandering, seeing nothing, hearing only my echo, my footsteps and the trickle of water. I tried closing my eyes shut forcefully, wishing that this was just a horrible nightmare.

"Sokka?! Bato?! Gran Gran?!?! Somebody!!!!" I yelled once again, and again there was no response.

Tears started to form in my eyes, I felt as if the more I ran to any direction the more I wept. With the ability of not being able to see anything I stumbled, hurting myself in the process. I sat up with my knees bent, hugging them while my forehead rested on them as I whimpered.

"_Katara…."_ it was a soft velvet voice, a familiar voice.

I turned to hear where the voice was coming from, yet the area was so dark. Then, as fate had it, I felt a warm soft hand caress my face.

"_Katara, my beloved, why are you crying?"_ the voice was masculine.

"_Why do you weep tears of sorrow?" _He asked again, wiping my tears away. I tried looking up, to see the figure, however, he was covered.

"Who….who are you?" I asked, my voice a bit soft. I still could not see the person's face, but I felt that he was smiling

"_Katara, my love, I am someone who needs to help me find myself."_ He said very passionately

"Do I know you?" I asked questioningly, my curiosity growing

"_I am someone who loves you so much and who would do anything for you"_ the dark shadow whispered into my ear while hugging me.

"Please, tell me who you are" I said, another tear running down my face

"_I have said to much, I must go Katara, you must help me find myself. I love you"_

As he let go of me, I was trying so hard for his hold to last, I looked at him and felt as if a part of me was leaving, my chest hurting me, my heart beating in a rate that made me feel pain. I had to hold my chest to make it stop and then from my own ears, I heard myself say "Don't go…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Fanfiction! I am back to post the 9****th**** chapter of **_**Two Different Social Paths**_**, yes I know many of you have waited forever to read more of our overly dramatic Sokka!! Hahahaha, so here is Chapter 9**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I have said to much, I must go Katara, you must help me find myself. I love you"_

As he let go of me, I was trying so hard for his hold to last, I looked at him and felt as if a part of me was leaving, my chest hurting me, my heart beating in a rate that made me feel pain. I had to hold my chest to make it stop and then from my own ears, I heard myself say "Don't go…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Katara…"_

"_Katara…"_

"_Little sis…" _As I opened my eyes slowly I saw a blurry image of my brother. I blinked a couple of times before I could fully see clearly.

"Where….where am I?" I asked, looking at my surroundings. I was in a bright room, white. I was lying on a bed, the cover on top of me.

"Are you alright Katara?"

I turned to see Lily. I smiled at her and nodded as she gave a smile of relief. Sokka looked worried still. He touched my forehead and then pushed my hair back. I closed my eyes as he did this, I sighed and looked at my brother confused.

"Where am I?" I asked once more, I looked at both Sokka and Lily to find my answer.

"You're in my house-"

"You fainted" interrupted Sokka. Lily smiled kindly and nodded in agreement. She had a look of worry in her eyes, while Sokka squeezed the living life out of me.

"Sokka……can't……breath!!!" I managed to wheeze out while he hugged me tightly, his cheek rubbing up against mine while waterfalls of tears came out of his eyes.

"My child, do you know why you fainted?" asked Lily in that soft voice that sounded beautiful, I looked at her puzzled and shook my head in response. She looked a bit disturbed and asked "do you remember anything?"

Normally I would of lied and later on told Sokka what I had seen in my dream, or whatever that was, however, this time, I wanted to keep it a secret…for now. So, what do I do? "No I don't remember anything" I lie with lost eyes.

"Oh no!!!!! Katara has amnesia!!! No! I've lost my little sister! She doesn't remember anything!!" yelled Sokka , both his hands on his face. Lily and I only sweat dropped and sighed silently. I'm serious, Sokka and his dramatic times. Once Lily made sure that I was fine and reassured Sokka that I didn't have amnesia, we both left Lily's house and rode our bikes back home.

"So, do you remember anything?" Finally asked Sokka as we roe our bikes. I replayed everything that happened in that dream, question after question being made in my head.

"uh….no, it's all a blur really" I said. All that was being replayed over and over in my head was the sound of his voice, the way he felt when he was hugging me, his warmth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Zuko…"_ I heard a voice trying to wake me up, I grunted in response. Then I felt cool air all around my body….they took my sheets. I arose, glaring at the person who woke me up, on a SATURDAY!!!! "oh good! You're awake!" said my uncle in such a cheerful voice as always, I only glared at him.

"Well, how could I not when I have a voice yelling at me to wake up" I said with clenched teeth, still glaring at him.

"good, thing you woke up, if not I was going to pour cold water at you" my uncle said as he left my room, As I hear this my eyes grew and with that I followed my uncle to the living room.

"What?!?!" I yelled at him with disbelief, but of course I knew he was capable of doing it too, he's done it before. I scoffed knowing that he wouldn't say it a second time, so I went to the kitchen and began eating my breakfast.

"Zuko, will you do me a favor?" asked my uncle as he sipped his tea, I looked at him while chewing on my fruit. I must of looked confused for he chuckled after a while. "I only need you to deliver-" that's all I needed to hear

"no" I stated simply, there was no way in hell I was going to deliver something on a Saturday, especially on a Saturday.

"C'mon Zuko, I barely ask you for anything, just this once" he said once again, I just rolled my eyes and took a bite of my fruit. "Alright then," he said, placing his cup down at the table "if you don't want to do that, then we can just talk about that Katara girl you still need to tell me about" hearing that made me almost choke on a piece of watermelon. As I swallowed a big chunk of fruit pass my throat that hurt like fire, I managed to scream.

"WHAT?!?!?!" My uncle only laughed and made a motion of me stopping with his hand

"Oh Zuko, you should see your face, my boy, it's priceless. I know you'll tell me when you're ready" he said with a smile that made me think. It was so hard for me to figure out if I really did love Katara. It had only been what, 2 months since I've known Katara?

I merely sighed and rolled my eyes while shaking my head _I'm going to regret this…_ I thought miserably "What do I need to deliver?" I asked in a bored tone, my uncle smiled, knowing he won the battle.

"Not much really, Zuko, just some herbs that you need to deliver to the Bei Fang Family, they're having a celebration of some sort and need supplies." My uncle said, putting his apron on, getting ready for the morning costumers. I tilted my head slightly, my brows close together as I though

_Bei Fang… Haven't I heard that last name before? It sounds familiar…_ I thought, trying to remember who had that last name. "Fine, now?"

"No, not now, later in the afternoon, my son" he said with a warm smile placed on his face as he poured tea. "Just relax for now, it is your day off after all" he said and left me in the kitchen by myself

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"**I am finding out that maybe I was wrongThat I've fallen down and I can't do this aloneStay with me, this is what I need, please?**_

Is what I heard as I was walking through the streets. I looked around to where the music was coming from and saw a group of street performers playing and singing to the crowd that encircled them.

_"**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to youWe could sing our own but what would it be without you?I am nothing now and it's been so longSince I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hopeThis time I will be listening.**_

I walked towards the crowd and started watching and listening to the singer sing with emotion. I looked around and saw little kids swinging their bodies to the beat of the song, trying to sing along with the group leader.

_"**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to youWe could sing our own but what would it be without you?This heart, it beats, beats for only youThis heart, it beats, beats for only youThis heart, it beats, beats for only youMy heart is yours**_

I started chuckling as I kept looking at the little kids. Hearing the lyrics that the girl was singing reminded me of Katara.

_"**This heart, it beats, beats for only youMy heart is yours(My heart, it beats for you)This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)My heart is yours (My heart is yours)This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours(Please don't go, please don't fade away) (Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is…"**_

Everyone clapped, even me, cheering for the band, the vocalist smiled and looked at me then winked at me. I looked at her with a raised brow in question and she only giggled, in truth, it disturbed me a bit. She walked up to me as I looked more and more nervous.

"Zuko…?"

"Yes?" I asked a bit scared that she knew my name

"I've found you! Finally! Zuko…I love you…"

WHAT?!?!?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, this chapter is short, I know, but don't worry, since I have hw in the computer I'll be able to type my story too(hopefully). Ehhh, it's been hectic at my house, what with people arguing and shit, so I put a new chapter to relieve me! Yay! The song in this chapter was: My heart by Paramore.**

_**Preview:**_

_"Katara, will you dance with me?"_

_"but…you hate dancing"_

_"I don't mind, as long as I'm dancing with you I want to dance"_

_"it's a slow song"_

_"exactly"_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **All right people, this story is taking its toll to chapter 10, although I haven't updated for a year and a half, I would like to thank EmoLover468 for reviewing after a long un-updated story. She gave me joy to continue it :) thank you

* * *

**We invite you!**

**To Celebrate Toph Bei Fang's 16th Birthday**

**You will have the opportunity to mingle with her closest friends and dear ones**

**Miss Bei Fang's celebration will be held at the Mansion from 8 till midnight**

**All guests must bring this invitation to come and participate.**

**Dress wear is needed for this most important celebration**

**A gift may be optional**

**Thank you**

"So were you invited?" had asked Aang that morning, showing me as we read the beautifully decorated invitation. It was the weekend, Saturday, to be more precise. Aang had called both Sokka and I to meet up. I looked at Aang with a confused look.

"Hmmm, not that I know of. Do you know anything Sokka?" I asked him. Sokka had a look of inspiration and took the invitation, lifting it above his head like a sacred item.

"Katara, Look at this! This invitation is . . . . . Is . . . . BEAUTIFUL! It's the most nicely decorated invitation I have ever set my eyes on!" he said, glimmer in his eyes, touching the invitation carefully.

I sweat dropped and had the urge to back slap Sokka from behind his head, however, I was stopped shortly after Toph had yelled in greeting.

"Hey! I got to talk to you guys," said Toph. She had a white dress, her hair in a bun, face full of make-up. "Here" she said handing Sokka our invitation "I really don't know the address to where you live so I told Aang to call you guys here. I was at a family meeting about the party today. On the way to the party, bring the invitation so that you can get in" she said grabbing the card and flinging it at us.

"HOORAH! I GET TO GO TO PARTY!" yelled Sokka, his arms up in the air. I sweat dropped even more as I shook my head

* * *

[**Zuko's POV**]

_"I love you. . . ."_

Those words kept repeating in my mind frequently ever since the vocalist had said those three words.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously, she only giggled with her hand up her lips.

"Zuko, it's me! It's Hope, you silly goose" her voice sounded playful but intimate. Hope was a very beautiful girl with big light brown eyes, the color of caramel.

She was light-skinned which complimented her rosy lips. Her physical stature was well endowed; she was a first degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do, so of course. I had not seen Hope since we were twelve; I knew she was my only "friend" I could have in such a high social class in our world.

"Hope . . . . . I don't know who Hope is" I lied as I glared at her turning around. I walked away until I felt someone's arms around my waist. In mere seconds I could feel a damp sensation from my shirt.

"Stay . . . I've been dreaming of the day to see you again, you don't know how happy I am to see you, just for a little bit" she said, her grip tightening on my shirt.

"Let go. . . " I said in a harsh tone. It hurt to know that my first love had left me when I needed her the most.

"Please. . . Let me explain" she pleaded, holding my arms, staring into my eyes. She was determined to not let go until she explained herself. "I left because . . . . . I was engaged"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, my mind was blank at this point and all I could say was:

"What . . . . ?" I managed to choke out. I could feel a lump in the middle of my throat. My mind began to cloud with images of the fact that I really did lose my best friend, my first love, knowing that she was arranged to be married.

"So what's his name again?" I asked once we were seating on a bench, eating ice cream. She had her legs crossed, showing her purple anklet with white diamonds, Hope wore black pants that hugged her body quite well and a gray short sleeve shirt with a small black vest attached to it, small white jewels sparkling, wearing black high heels

"His name is Lee" she told me, looking at the tree in front of us, it had small white flowers, it's petals falling off and flowing around us.

"Why didn't you tell me . . . . . Contact me. . . . Something!" I had raised my voice at her, making Hope flinch. She looked down, her eyes full of guilt.

"Your arrangement is soon as well" she said softly, her hands shifting. I looked up at her, thinking I misheard her, my face full of confusion.

"What are you talking about? I was 'disowned' from my father." I told Hope. Her eyes widened slightly at the new information.

"That- That can't be possible. The rule for every high class family is to be wed with someone from the same social class. Since you're the only male in the Ozai Family, really they can't disband you. If so, that would bring shame to the family" she said. Everything being said was processing into my mind. Then something clicked. It all made sense, to why he wanted to have dinner with us, to why he was so nice. That bastard!

"You mean to tell me that- that man knew about this all this time?" I looked at her a bit furious

"Every parent that has a male offspring knows of this tradition, even your uncle knew…" she explained as I placed my hand to my mouth, then my eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean even my uncle knows?" I asked bewildered that not even my own uncle, someone who I considered more of a father than my real one, kept this secret from me.

"My parents had told me that when your uncle was young he was arranged to be married to my mother, but he refused. Azulon didn't say much but your father was against your uncle's decision." I thought for a brief moment. Was this why my uncle was disowned by the family? Many questions came to my mind. I looked at Hope and she smiled weakly.

"It's not like you wont love the person Zuko. I learned to love Lee" she said with a smile on her face. No! I didn't want to get married to someone I didn't know, much less love, not now that I had found someone so special to me.

I growled as I remembered those words that kept repeating in my head "You'll learn to love that person" Was this a joke? I just couldn't wrap my mind with me being with someone that I could care less about. I looked up only to see that I had arrived to our tea shop. I glared as I stared at the front door. Uncle knew. He knew and didn't even bother to tell me, it angered me to no end. I walked inside to get to the bottom of this situation.

"Zuko, such good timing you have. One of the servants from the Bei Fang family just stepped in to have us deliver the herbs" I looked at him with a brooding expression and he noticed for he looked at me quite concerned. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, my breathing began to become heavy as I felt all that anger that I bottled up to rise, I knew that I was going to explode.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked through clenched teeth, my hands were clenched into fists. My mind was clouded with so much hate right now that I knew that I was going to lose my rational side. Uncle looked at me in a confused manner only to place his hand on my arm

"Come, we'll talk in the living room" I didn't want him to touch me but he pushed me softly to the living room. I tried to calm my anger but it was a waste, I began to throw everything from my sight, Uncle frowned and waited until I finally cooled down a little.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is this why he's been so hospitable? Because he wants me to marry someone?" Uncle's frown deepened in my eyes as he looked at me with sorrow. I was still angry, I couldn't help it. It angered me so much and I didn't know why.

"He thinks it's for the best" For the best?

"For who? For me? Or for him? Tell me Uncle. How is it the best for me when I have to marry someone who I don't even know!" Uncle looked away as he tried to look for the right words, I glared at him. This feeling, it was consuming my whole being. "If it's for the best then why didn't YOU go through it?" Uncle said nothing, he couldn't and I knew that. I sat on the couch as I placed my face on the palm of my hands.

"You know her" I looked up once I heard my uncle murmur that, I narrowed my eyes at him as curiosity got the best of me. I know her? "It's . . ." he stopped

"Who is it?" I asked with a harsh tone, Uncle couldn't say it and only shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my son. I can't tell you anything. He's your father, he says the final word." From those words alone, I knew that he had planned this a long time ago and it only angered me even more as I clenched my fists tighter.

* * *

[**Katara's POV**]

I was in my room trying to find something suitable for Toph's party but I was distracted with other things that came to my mind. I had Zuko on my mind. I hadn't been able to see Zuko this weekend but it felt like a lifetime. I laid on my bed as I stared at the ceiling. After being invited by Toph, Aang had said something to me that still lingered in my mind and it bothered me a little. I had a feeling he would tell me something like that but I hoped that it was just my imagination because the truth was, I didn't want him to tell me that or to see me like that.

_"Katara, this is hard for me to say this… but… I-I like you Katara, a lot"_

My brows knitted together as I remembered those words. It didn't give me butterflies on my stomach or any kind of 'fluffy' feeling that I used to hear most girls in town say, was it because I was over thinking it? I didn't know. What caused me to stop my thinking were the loud thumps from Sokka's room. I got up only to walk to his room. I knocked and went inside only to feel my brow twitch at the sight.

"Name's Bond. Sokka Bond" he said as with his hand in a pistol manner. I looked at him rather awkwardly as he began to hum the Mission Impossible theme song. Sokka wore a red vest with golden linen, he wore red slacks, and his hair was tied up in a bun. "Quick Katara, Toph is expecting us" he said as he blocked my way and looked back and forth.

"Whatever you say. . . Mr. Bond" I mocked him as he glared my direction

We had reached Toph's house. It was a colossal house that served of 5 floors, guards in front of the house and in front of the walls that surrounded the front yard. I turned to look at Sokka who only had sparkles in his eyes.

"Look at this place! It's like a castle!" I smiled at him and only shook my head as we showed one of the servants out invitation and went in. The main hall was enormous. There were so many beautifully looking people holding wine glasses or having small chats with each other. Truthfully, it made me feel a bit self conscious of my entire attire. I had chosen to wear a green dress with my hair down, my curls hanging loosely to my side.

I looked to my right to see that Sokka was thinking the same thing as I was, but (un)fortunately he had ran to the buffet table to begin his _"meat feast hour"_. I watched with some amusement as he picked some chicken and beef and who knows what else. I looked at my surroundings only to see that I knew no one, it hit me right then and there that Toph was someone of high status.

"_Katara, you came"_ the voice sounded familiar to me. Whether it was impulse or the fact that a flashback returned, I don't know. What I did know was the fact that I had flinched once I heard his voice. I turned and looked into his eyes. I tried to smile in the most convincing and innocent way, it seemed to have worked seeing how he smiled in return. His eyes looked right into mine which made me feel uncomfortable. I wanted to get away from him, yet it seemed that I couldn't because of his intense stare.

"I didn't know that you were invited, Jet" I said in a soft voice. Jet smirked and pushed his hair back. He tried to come closer to me, I stayed planted where I was; flashes of our past running through my mind, making me feel uneasy.

"Actually, my date invited me to tag along with her" my heart thumped in pain as I heard him say that. I tried to hide it but to no vain, Jet saw through my mask, he came closer and tried to touch my cheek. I pulled away fast, he settled to touching my hair. "Something wrong Katara? You seem uneasy" he smirked as I said nothing. I shook me head slowly as I tried to look away from his prying eyes and devious smirk. He moved closer to me as his breath hit my ear. "Is it possible that you're jealous my little _Shuìlián*_?" he whispered in a soft low voice. It made me tense as his hot breath touched my ear, my eyes widened as he used that nick name

"_Shuìlián, a name only I will use for you Katara. Do you like that?" I blushed as he looked deep into my blue eyes. It made my body feel as if it was floating. Jet was probably the only one that made me feel like this and it scared me slightly. I nodded shyly as his hold on me tightened. His warmth course though my whole body as he pressed himself closer to me. "Katara, you're so beautiful" he whispered to my ear, I shivered. I couldn't help but to think that I was falling for Jet..._

"_Jet?" I roamed around town to look for him. I saw Sokka talk to one of Jet's siblings, Longshot. I know, weird name. According to Jet, their parents were some type of Hippies that ran away to go to some cult that promised them rejoice and immortality, leaving Jet and his five siblings as orphans. I went up to Sokka and asked him if he had seen Jet, he shook his head, I was about to ask Longshot until I saw Jet with another girl. They were in a corner; the girl was facing the wall while Jet cornered her with his body. They were very close, Jet whispering to her ear so intimately. My heart stopped as my eyes widened in realization- Jet had been using me..._

"Do you want me _Shuìlián_?" his hand began to softly touch my arm, his light touches made me feel even more fragile, and I hated it to no end.

"Get...away..." I forced myself to say as my hand lightly pushed him. Jet scoffed as his smirk spread even more. I wanted him away from me, from my sight, my life. "Get away!" I pushed him hard enough. He looked at me and glared as he huffed, I glared back just the same. "I want nothing to do with you, just leave" I sounded much stronger than I actually was, Jet left, leaving me feel angered at myself.

* * *

[**Zuko's POV**]

Sunset. When the sun is close to setting and all you see in the sky is the orange colors blending so beautifully with reds and even purples as the clear blue sky turns a beautiful dark. I was taking my time walking to the Bei Fang mansion, trying to clear my head of all the new information that Hope put in my head, of all the things Uncle said... or rather didn't say. I sighed as his words ran through my mind. That I knew the one I was supposed to marry.

Anger would still rise, yet, not as much as before. Uncle had told me to why he didn't want to marry to Hope's mother- he had already fallen in love with my Aunt who was expecting my cousin; Lu Ten. He had told grandfather of this and made him decide; to go along with the engagement tradition and have word spread out that Uncle Iroh had a secret lover with a son and disgrace the family name forever, or to refuse to go along with the tradition, be disowned from the family and have Ozai pick up the tradition once more. It had seemed that my grandfather had chosen the latter... seems the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, seing how my father is the same as my grandfather.

I kept pushing the cart with half the effort, the cart wasn't heavy at all, just a whole load of spices, tea, candles, some appetizers and even a small cake for the pre-cutting of the main cake. Before leaving, Uncle had told me _"When you're delivering a cake for the "pre-cutting" bells should be ringing in your head saying "The family is loaded with money, go help to get a good enough tip""._ It made me laugh in a way as he said this. I didn't show it of course but it was still damn funny how Uncle thought about these things.

I had reached the mansion at 6:25, the way hadn't been too far. It would of taken less, but like I said, I was taking my time, thinking of those things. I was led the way by two of the family's guards; they made me stay in the kitchen since I had told them that I was in charge of making the tea similar to my Uncle. They had agreed and gave me the tools to make the tea like Uncle. Granted, I wasn't the best Barista as my uncle; truthfully, when I first started making tea, it was when my uncle had hurt his leg from falling down the stairs; I made him tea to help him relax... I made it worse by poisoning him with my foul-tasting peppermint tea.

After that day, Uncle made it his mission to at least be able to make decent tea. After months (MONTHS!) of learning the History of tea, planting the herbs for the tea and even brewing the tea myself, Uncle thought my brewing skills were good enough to be slightly compared to his. It was a total nerve-wreaking episode between me and him, the man even took me out of school for all those months, making up an excuse that I had some weird disease that made me hallucinate and made me sweat for days and eventually months. He told the school _"Zuko is battling his inner demons."_ which was slightly true... I was battling my _"inner demons"_ (one, mind you, that was a red dragon and sounded so much like Azula) but when I was in my early teens, 15 to be exact.

Any who, I was placed in the kitchen and wasn't allowed to leave until a replacement came to do some of the other drinks. As time went by I would see some of the family member go in and out of the kitchen to get one thing or another. "_So you're the one that my parents hired to do the drinks?_" I turned and raised a brow as I was met with a short girl, grayish-green eyes, black hair and a snug dress on her small body. She smiled mischievously which frightened me a bit... not that I would admit that out loud...ever

"Just to make the tea" I stated simply as I began moving the herbs and picking out the spices for the brewing. The girl laughed a very un-lady like boom.

"You're Iroh, the dragon of the west?" she pointed at me in a disbelieving way as she looked at me from up and down. Then she looked doubtful "You seem oddly familiar" she started to get closer, completely ignorant of my personal space. I wasn't too keen of anyone being so close to my face, it simply irritated me. She noticed but didn't move away, only grinned devilishly. "You go to my school don't you? My senior?" she questioned as she got even closer. From this proximity, I could see how her eyes were a much more grayish color than emerald. Her skin was light, a beautiful porcelain light colored skin, her lips rosy pink, untouched I assumed. Wait... Why was I looking at her lips? She seemed to have noticed since her grin spread even wider, if that was possible. "So what's your name senior? You don't look like an Iroh to me"

I tried to back away from her. "No, that's my uncle's name. My name is Zuko _Huoyan_*"

"Name's Toph." she narrowed her eyes "Knew you looked familiar...Huoyan..." she thought of my last name for a minute "any possibility that you'd be related to Azula Huoyan?" I sighed and nodded with dread. "Must suck to live with her, no offense but she's a real pain in the ass" she had her forefinger in her ear. I tried to ignore her action and instead concentrated on the conversation.

"I...uh...I live with my uncle" I mumbled, it seemed she heard me since her eyes widened slightly and then she smiled.

"Well hot fire balls, lucky you" she padded my back rather hard, I didn't say much but looked back at the herbs. "Well, I'll leave your hot head and your herbs alone. Have fun...by the way, I drink green tea. Bye" she yelled out as she opened the door and left.

It was now 9:00 and my replacement hadn't come yet. I was getting a bit aggravated seeing how I had to do the other drinks as well. I sighed for the umpteenth time as I took hold of the vodka and mixed it with a juice. This was a job for a bar tender...not a Barista.

"Hey hothead, you can come to the party if you want" I turned and saw Toph. She was wearing makeup now and wore a light beige colored dress with frills on the end of the sleeves and neck.

"My replacement hasn't come yet" I explained to her, she shrugged her shoulders with look of indifference.

"So? Come on, live a little" she grabbed my sleeve and pulled me with tremendous strength that I didn't know was possible, this girl was strong. She dragged me all the way to a huge room; the walls were colored in green. I looked at her in a confused manner; she smiled and walked to a drawer nearby "Can't have you looking like that, right?" I didn't say anything. She picked out a red silk buttoned up shirt; long sleeve, black dress pants along with a black dress vest. I changed in the other room, once I came out she whistled at me which made me feel even more uncomfortable, not that I would show it. "Looking good" she said as she circled around me to inspect me, I ruffled my hair and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Listen, why are you here?" she raised a brow at me "You're the one that's turning 16, why are you here and not downstairs entertaining your guests?"

"Do I look like a clown? They can entertain themselves anyway, they should have the mentality to be able to come up with something" she crossed her arms "Besides, it wouldn't matter anyway, this is just another excuse for the other rich people to come and prance their sons at my parents just so that they consider that lucky man marry little ol' me" she said as she walked around and plopped herself on a beige colored sofa nearby. I looked at her with wide eyes. How did she know of the arrangement clause when I didn't? This angered me even more.

"You're okay with getting married to someone that you don't even know?" I asked in a soft whisper, Toph looked at me with interest and laughed.

"Hothead, no one is okay with getting married to someone they don't know, that's why most families are shying away from it."

"Like your parents" she laughed again

"I wish. My mother wants it to diminish, my father, though; he's an old tradition kind of guy. Old man still thinks that I need to be babysat on the art of Tai chi" She blew away a strand of hair that was in her way. I knitted my brows together. She noticed and continued talking "I'm not getting married though, I'm going to fight for my right if I have to. If that doesn't work, I'm going to run away from this so called tradition and live my life the way I want to. Screw social classes and their differences."

I began to absorb everything Toph had said just now. It made sense and for someone her age, she was wise, like Uncle. Could it be possible that if the time came, I could runaway too? Though, I couldn't help to feel hurt as I thought of blue ocean eyes and caramel colored skin. Would Katara run away with me too? I doubt that she would, I wouldn't want her to leave her family behind just because of me.

* * *

[**Katara's POV**]

Sokka was by my side now. He said that he wouldn't leave my side anymore, in case Jet came, he would at least have the opportunity to punch him in the face. He was grabbing into my wrist rather tightly to the point that I couldn't even feel my hand anymore. For now we were just looking for Toph, or at least Aang. No such luck though. I concluded that they hadn't shown up yet, though it was weird since it was already 9:30.

"Maybe Toph's busy doing her hair or something, you know how girls are with their girly make up and their frilly clothing" I turned and narrowed my eyes at him as I punched him in the arm. He rubbed his arm because of the impact and glared while I smirked.

"_Hey guys, I've been looking for you guys everywhere_" we both turned and saw grey eyes looking at us both. It was Aang, wearing a red uniform along with a headband around his forehead. I slightly smiled at him while he blushed. Sweat was running down his face and his breathing was slightly uneven.

"Aang, you look totally different, where were you?" another smile from Aang, as he looked around and pointed to the ball room, Sokka raised a brow and shook Aang by the shoulder.

"Didn't know you could dance"

"I can't" he said sheepishly, Sokka was about to talk, when we heard a voice call out Aang's name

"_What's taking you so long Aangy! You promised to dance with me next!"_

"_No! He's dancing with me!"_ We saw the two girls bickering at each other, Sokka gaped back and forth from Aang and the two girls.

"Not a good dancer huh?" Aang smiled sheepishly as a blush came forth to his face. He looked at me and blushed even more; I raised a brow while he looked down in embarrassment.

"Coming Coco" yelled Aang to a petite brunette with her hair in two small pigtails. He looked back at us and kicked the sole of his shoe. "Let's go, it'll be fun" he smiled at me while looking at me pleadingly. I felt someone pull me only to notice that it was Sokka trying to practically run to the ball room. I let him drag me only to be present in a room full of people dancing and mingling against the sound of the music.

The music was the type of urban music that the villagers from the mountains would dance to, drums and Sunji horns playing loudly in an uplift beat. I looked around and saw some dancing with partners and others joining in.

Aang joined the dance floor with a brunette girl that had her hair in a ponytail, and the girl named Coco. Sokka and I took the opportunity to get a seat ourselves. I sat and looked around as I saw Jet talking to- who I assumed- his date, I frowned.

_"Katara, will you dance with me?" I looked up and saw brown eyes looking down at me with so much softness. A small blush reached my cheeks as I stared into his eyes_

_"But…you hate dancing" after knowing him for five days I had learned almost all about Jet. He liked the smell of the wheat fields that grew somewhere close by the river bank. He watched the stars at night because when he was little, he pretended that those were night lights in the sky, he slept on the flat dirt ground with a pillow made of leaves; leaving him smelling earthy. Also, although he was a great dancer, he didn't like it himself because it made him feel self-conscious in front of his own siblings. He hated slow dancing because he liked moving fast. All these things, they attracted me to him._

_"I don't mind, as long as I'm dancing with you I want to dance" he gave me a warm smile. It was night and we were celebrating with a fire and some music. Jet extended his hand to me, I looked at him confused._

_"It's a slow song" I stated and his smile grew more_

_"Exactly" he took a hold of my hand and led the way, a blush evident on my face_

"What do you say?" I blinked a couple of times and saw that Aang had his hand extended, looking at me in a hopeful manner.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you" he slowly smiled and blushed again.

"Do you want to dance?" I looked at him in a nervous manner and waved the request with my hand.

"Uh, I'm not much of a dancer Aang" I smiled weakly, Aang smiled and insisted

"Don't worry, just trust me" I turned back to look at Sokka and noticed that he smiled and pushed me in reassurance. I smiled and went with Aang. I could see people stare at me, I don't know why but it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Aang, everyone's staring" I tried to hide my blush by just concentrating on something else, I felt Aang's hold on my hand tighten a bit as he chuckle softly.

"Don't worry Katara, just pretend it's just you and me" he almost whispered. That made it worse as I remembered the words he had told me earlier today. We started out slow, then afterward he whispered to my ear "How about we liven things up? Just follow my lead." I looked into his eyes as he smiled at me, I smiled back.

We grew apart from each other only to have our wrist pressed together, almost as if we were about to combat, naturally, people stared at us intensely. We pulled back as we held hands to hold each other back from falling then we did the same again only frontwards. We looked into eachother's eyes, Aang began the first move as he overhead kicked as I ducked. We began to use combat moves and put in some dancing along the way. I could hear sounds of amazement and cheering from the crowd.

We got to a point where Aang and I were so close that out noses touched, we smiled as he hesiated for that moment and again, fell back as I did a back flip and Aand did a no-hands cartwheel. We began doing cartwheels and acrobatic moves in sync as other looked with so much concentration. Our finale was Aang taking me on his arms as he looked down at me closely. I was in a trance as I looked deep into Aang's gray eyes. The clapping of everyone brought me back only to realize that Aang was inches away from my lips. I picked myself up and pulled away fast as I looked around and saw people cheer. I looked back to see Aang frown and look at me with sad eyes.

"_You guys were great!_" I turned to see Toph walk toward us with a smile on her face. She applauded just like the rest of the crowd. She looked at Aang and smiled as she back slapped him "Knew there was a reason I called you twinkle-toes, who know you could dance?" Aang smiled at Toph as he looked at me with the same sad eyes. I felt my heart ache as I saw the puppy look Aang was giving, I turned once I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened as I saw a smirk plastered on a brunette's face.

"_Shuìlián, _what a perfect little dancer you are, mind dancing with me?_"_ he caressed my cheek as he got closer and closer to my face. My eyes narrowed as I looked into his brown eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone" I growled out as I glared at him. Jet smirked wider as his proximity became closer to mine.

"What's wrong _Shuìlián_, don't like me touching to you?" his hand traveled from my cheek to my wrist, his grip tight "You're coming with me whether you like it or not" he almost growled with frustration as he pulled me away. I tried to look for Sokka only to see that he was being held away quietly by Longhsot and Pipsqueak. I tried to pull away but to no vain. Jet took me out to the garden outside and pushed me against the wall. "Now, _Shuìlián,_" he took hold of my collar and got close to my face. I grunted to get away only to feel his hot breath on my cheek. "We can do this in one of two ways." he stopped to brush his lips against my cheek, I struggled away. "The easy way" his hold loosened as he said this "or the hard way" he sneered as his hand roamed to my hips and roamed lower.

My hands formed to fists as I smelled his cologne, it disgusted me as I felt Jet's touch on my upper thighs. "Get your hands **off!**" I practically growled as I tried to knee him. Jet chuckled darkly as he licked my cheek. I wanted to get away, to do something, but his hold was tight. I closed my eyes as I felt a burning sensation in my eyes.

"_Get away from her_"

**TBC...**

* * *

Oooooh, so who came to save the day? Anyways, I am Done :3 I'm sorry this is rushed or something but I wanted to write this to EmoLover468 since she requested it. I probably will update after my AP exams. In a week or so? I'm just so stressed that I have no time for computer or miscellaneous stuff for myself. So please bear with my stories :)

_*Shuìlián- Water lily_

___*Huoyan- Flame_


End file.
